


You Dont Have To Speak Because I Can Hear Your Heart Beat

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High School, Bi, Bisexual, Bite, California, Gay, House - Freeform, Jeeps, Love, POV, Pack, Relationship(s), Teen Wolf, Trouble, Werewolf, Werewolves, alternate POV, forest, mtv, perspective, sterek, straight - Freeform, teenwolf, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Is there more to Stiles and Dereks relationship then dislike.





	1. Chapter 1

The last couple weeks sure had been crazy to say the least. Stiles Stiliniski had experienced moments in his life where, at the time, hed swear nothing would ever be able to take him by surprise again. These last weeks though... this made all the other strange things seem normal. 

It all started when he overheard a call come in for his father, the sheriff of Beacon County. There was apparently a body in the woods and the police had to go investigate the scene. Stiles seen this as an opportunity for him and his best friend Scott McCall to also go investigate. It gave them something to do that night. Stiles and Scott drove to the woods which upon arrival, had an insanely creepy aura. Creepier then the area usually let off. While in search of the body, Stiles was caught by his father and forced to go home.

The next day, Scott had told Stiles that while walking amongst the dark forrest alone, not only did he find the top half of the body the police were searching for, but he was also bit by some unidentifiable viscous animal. Surprisingly, the wound healed fairly quick. If everything that had happened that night wasn't weird enough, things only kept getting weirder. 

They ran into a man in the same woods while searching for the inhaler Scott lost the night before (the man had somehow found Scotts inhaler) and Stiles had to admit the guy had given him the chills. He later found out the strangers name was Derek Hale. Stiles and Scott, not too long after, got Derek arrested for the murder of his sister, Laura Hale. They had found her body buried on his property. It also happened to be the body Scott seen in the woods. Derek was released due to an autopsy report showing Laura's cause of death was due to an animal attack and not the outcome of a human. 

Now, animals were not too common in Beacon hills. This was a fact. But the weirdest part of everything, the part that tied Derek, Stiles and Scott together in the first place: Derek and Scott were both werewolves. Derek had been born one while Scott was bit by one, causing him to turn into one. Stiles was still Stiles. 

Even though they had done Derek wrong, he still helped Scott get used to transforming into a wereworlf. Before they had turned Derek in he began to teach Scott how to control his change and tried to help him stay under control during a full moon. Now that he was out, they were picking up where they left off. Stiles was surprised Derek was still friendly with them even after they betrayed him like that. It was amazing he was. However, there was always something about Derek that rubbed Stiles the wrong way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude are you even listening to anything i've been saying?" Scott started waving his hand in front of Stiles face to try to capture his attention. His friend was leaning against a locker right in front of him but he might as well have not been there at all. His mind certainly was not. 

"Stiles dude.." he looked back to see what had caught the young mans attention and let out a small laugh when he realized what had caught his gaze. "I dont understand what it is about her that has you so fixated. Has she ever even said anything remotely nice to you?"

Stiles responded without taking his eyes off of the girl. "Of course she has."

"Name one thing."

Stiles brought his eyes back to Scott. "She complemented my attire once" he responded confidently. Scott laughed.

"Are you talking about that tiime you wore that hideous Christmas sweater and she said 'Nice shirt' then laughed while she walked away?" Scott couldn't help but smile on the fact Stiles would even bring that up. 

"A compliments a compliment" Stiles spat back. Just then he stopped his slouching and stood up, bringing himself back to his friends height. His eyes were focused just over Scotts shoulder, head slowly moving following the rhythm of the high heels tapping towards them. "Hey Lydia!" Styles said excitedly as she walked past. 

She didnt even look in his direction. Allison, one of Lydias good friends did look in their direction and wave. Of course she was not waving to Stiles however, she was saying hello to Scott. Her and Scott have started to become an item recently. They hung out all the time and it was so obvious they had a thing for each other. Scott waved back smiling. 

"Dude how is it you and Allison meet and bam" Stiles smacked his hands together "instant connection. Ive been crushing of Lydia for years and shell barely acknowledge my existence." The bell for class rang as soon as his sentenced was finished. Scott took his hand and patted it on Stiles shoulder. 

"I guess its because Im too adorable to deny." Scott began to walk to class as Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Im extremely adorable" Stiles yelled while beginning to follow his friend to class. 

After school ended Scott and Stiles took off towards Derek's house. Stiles still didn't like the guy but the fact he was helping his friend adjust to his new life made it possible for him to stand him. Scott was well aware of Stiles dislike of Derek and he completely understood. On more then one occasion Derek had made it apparent towards Stiles that he was nothing more then a mere defenseless human. He was right though. If push came to shove and Stiles was put in danger, Scott wasn't sure just how well hed be able to defend himself and it truly did scare him to think about. 

"You know, you dont have to stay if you dont wanna" Scott mentioned to Stiles. He didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable or make him feel like he had to sit there bored. 

"I dont trust him" Stiles answered. "Besides its not like its that bad being there."

"Yea i know Stie. I just feel bad dragging you along."

"I know but i dont mind re--" just before Styles completed his sentence his phone began ringing. He looked down at the caller ID and immediately followed that action with a fist pump and a loud "YES!"

"Whos that?" Scott asked but he didn't get anything more than a 'shh' as Stiles clicked the accept button on his phone. 

"Lydia! Hey!" Stiles laughed "soo uhh hey. Whats up?  
-Na im not doing anything. Like im not doing a single thing right now  
-come over to your house? Yea-no-yea ill head over in a couple minutes. Id totally love to come over.  
-No yea im fine ill see you in a little bye lyd

"Yes!" He screamed after hanging up the phone. He looked to scott for a second before focusing on the road again. "Sooo you dont mind if i just drop you off right? Something came up."

"Of couse not Styles" Scott laughed back. 

Stiles made it to Derek's a couple minutes later and to no surprise the older man was out front waiting. It always creeped him out how Derek would just wait for their arrival. "If he tries anything funny you better tell me" Stiles said seriously to scott as he was getting out of the jeep. 

"Because a human is capable of doing so much to avenge his friends death against a werewolf" Derek laughed acknowledging what hed overheard. "Dont worry Stiles. Im not going to hurt Scott. Is that not obvious to you by now?"

The way Derek said his name sent a cold rush through him. Maybe he was just being crazy. His friend shut the door and walked towards Derek. Stiles didnt say another word and drove away, headed towards Lydias. 

Once he got there her mother let him in and gave him permission to head up towards her room. When he entered she began talking his ear off about pointless topics and instead of just appreciating getting her attention, he just had to ask the one question on his mind. "Sooo did you just invite me here to talk about random events in the world of Lydia? Dont get me wrong your voice is literally like an angel but isnt this what Allison's for?" A look of confusion covered his face. 

"Yea" Lydia responded looking right at him. She pushed her lips together before opening her mouth again "but i need advise. Like guy advise. And Allison has been too busy with Scott to see me outside of school lately. Soo i need your help sense your the only one who answered.." she smiled at him and cocked her head to the side. She had a constant sass to her that just came so naturally. 

"Ok." He said nodding. She was acting like he was a last resort which made him a little upset. He cared so much about this girl yet she never showed even an ounce of friendship towards him before now, if this was even friendship. He had gotten his hopes up when she called him but now finding out it was only because she was using his feelings to her advantage.. It just didnt sit right with him. "Im listening then I guess. Whats wrong?"

"Its about Jackson." That sentence alone crushed the teenage boy. He knew she was way too good for him. He knew hed treat her so much better than that jerk ever would. "Hes just been so distant lately and its destroying me. Like you have no idea what it feels like to love someone whos just so different every time you talk to them."

Stiles did though. He experienced it so many times in his life, including with her. Sometimes she was friendly, most of the time she was bitter and rude, and now she was dependent. Dependent on a person she wouldnt care about otherwise except to listen to her problems. She was just one of so many who he didnt know what to expect from. 

"I feel like im losing him" Lydia spat out after Stiles didnt say anything. She almost seemed annoyed at the fact he just sat there silently. She was getting frustrated that he didnt answer her 10 seconds after she spoke. "Not like you have any idea what its like to lose someone you care SO much about. Maybe it was a mistake to even call you" she said rolling her eyes pouting. "I need someone more experienced in this subject to help."

Stiles looked at her in disbelief. If she wanted help this was certainly no way to act. She sat there as though she was such a princess and he should be jumping to her every word. "Ya know what Lydia I think I have to go." He said as he put his hands on his knees and began to sit up. 

"Wait why are you leaving?" She said unable to understand exactly what was happening. 

"Because you just made it so obvious that you know nothing about me and as beautiful and precious as you are your completely selfish." She looked at him in disbelief. 

"Arent you like in love with me though?" She didnt think him of all people would pass up an opportunity to hang out with her. Her voice sounded almost desperate. Confusion overtook her facial expression that Stiles would actually leaver her. 

"Dont flatter youself" he answered. Then he checked her out, muttered "god your gorgeous" then walked out of the room. 

Stiles headed home, surprised to see his dads car in the driveway when he pulled up. His dads job was a commitment that, more than not, came before Stiles. He knew his dad loved him but his job was very time consuming. 

"Hey dad" Stiles said closing the front door behind him. He sat at the table where the sheriff was drinking his coffee and reading the paper. "How was work?"

"Fine" he said not taking his eyes off the paper. "Where were you at?" He asked. 

"Just with Scott we were goi--"

"The truth" the sheriff interrupted putting his paper down and looking at Stiles. "Unless Scott started wearing perfume your blatantly lying."

Stiles sighed in defeat. "I was at Lydias house." 

"THE Lydia?" His father responded eyebrows raised. 

Ever sense his dad had found an older notebook of his with Lydias name written in hearts on it, hes assumed they were going to be a couple soon enough. He had no idea it was just a one way crush that was never going to go anywhere. "Yea her" he said as blankly as possible. 

"So hows she doing?" He asked picking his paper back up and taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Still completely superficial. Dad i think im just gonna head up to my room." Stiles got up and began to leave the room when his dad interrupted. 

"Stiles.." he bent a corner of his paper down just enough to make eye contact "we dont need to have... the talk.. right?"

"DAD! No-- no i- dad no" he said walking away and up to his room. 

He entered his room and threw his book bag on the floor. He shut the door and before he knew it there was a hand over his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing here" Stiles yelled after pushing himself away from the man in his room. 

"Shh" he replied with his finger over his mouth. "Keep it down."

Stiles lowered his voice but kept stern and alert. He didnt know why Derek Hale was standing in his bedroom or if he was safe. 

"What do you want why are you here?"

"I just came to talk" Derek said calmly. "Its obvious were gonna keep seeing each other so we might as well at least be on good terms with one another. Be civil with each other."

"And how do you want to go about being civil with each other?" Stiles had mad the last part of his sentence in almost a sarcastic tone. Derek took a step forward and Stiles put his hands up as a reflex. 

"I just want to talk"

"Fine." Stiles answered putting his hands down. "But my dads a cop and if you try anything--"

"Stiles" Derek said putting his hands up as if surrendering "Im just here to talk. Thats all." It seemed legit enough. 

_________________

Derek knew Scott was coming over after he finished school. Not long after Beacon Hills High let out he heard the sound of a jeep coming towards his house. It was Stiles jeep. Derek could smell the boy from a mile away. It was a different scent then he was used to inhaling from a human. You could almost describe it as sweet and pure. He walked out front just as the jeep came into sight. Usually Stiles stayed with Scott but this time Derek only noticed the passengers side door open. 

"If he tries anything funny you better tell me" he overheard Stiles telling Scott as he got out of the car. This was funny to him. It was obvious Stiles feared him yet here he was acting as though he wasn't afraid. 

"Because a human is capable of doing so much to avenge his friends death against a werewolf" Derek laughed at what he had overheard. "Dont worry Stiles. Im not going to hurt Scott. Is that not obvious to you by now?" Apparently it wasn't because Stiles didn't say a word to him. He looked as though it freaked him out that Derek even addressed him personally. After a moment Stiles drove off and it was just Derek and Scott. 

"Whats the deal with your friend?" Derek asked once Scott got to where he was standing. They turned around and began to make their way into Derek's house. 

"Just not used it it yet. The whole werewolf thing. cant blame him" Scott tried to shrug it off. 

"Seems comfortable around you?"

"Well.. yea.. but thats just because I'mmm.. me. Stiles is like my brother. Maybe if you both got to know each other better he'd ease up a bit, but to be honest I dont really see that happening any time soon."

Stiles confused Derek. He was the only person he's ever met whose scent was not like the others. Even in the moments he felt fear, Stiles smell was never disgusting. Usually that type of thing was something a werewolf noticed, almost like a defense mechanism. It helped them to understand their enemy's emotions before striking, to better anticipate what was coming. With Stiles it was hard to determine though. There had to be something more to him. Maybe he had some kind of powers of his own, ones that Derek was not familiar with. He was determined to find out though. 

Scott left after only an hour because he had plans with Allison that night. He's been learning quickly so it didn't bother Derek too bad that their session wasn't any longer. Derek had plans anyway. He went to Stiles house and went in through his bedroom window. It was dark enough for him to be sure none of the neighbors had seen him. It wasn't too long after that he heard the jeep roll up into the driveway. He could hear the kid talking to his father downstairs before coming up to his room. Derek didn't want to scare Stiles but knew it was going to happen regardless. His first instinct was to cover the boys mouth before he took notice he wasn't alone. It worked for maybe 5 seconds before Stiles pushed away. 

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Stiles yelled at him. 

"Shh" Derek answered putting his finger over his mouth. "Keep it down." Of course Stiles was making a scene out of nothing. Just yet another thing about humans that made them a liability. A werewolf would have heard someone before they seen them. Smelled them even. Humans were walking targets. 

Stiles lowered his voice but still stood as if he was waiting for an attack. "What do you want why are you here?"

"I just came to talk" Derek said calmly. "Its obvious were gonna keep seeing each other so we might as well at least be on good terms with one another. Be civil with each other." It made sense. Scott was their connection. Derek was a part of Scotts life now and Stiles had no plans on going anywhere. 

"And how do you want to go about being civil with each other?" Stiles had said the last part of his sentence in almost a sarcastic tone. Derek took a step forward and Stiles put his hands up as a reflex. 

"I just want to talk"

"Fine." Stiles answered putting his hands down. "But my dads a cop and if you try anything--"

"Stiles" Derek said putting his hands up as if surrendering "Im just here to talk. Thats all." Stiles agreed and sat on his bed. Derek took the chair Stiles had in his room and moved it close to where the boy was sitting. They sat in silence for the first minute. Derek took that time to take in Stiles scent. It was an enjoyable sensation to inhale. 

"Well if this isnt awkward" Stiles muttered. This brought to his attention back to reality on how awkward it actually was right now between them. Pure tension in the air. 

"Who's Lydia" Derek asked before realizing what he said. There was no reason to ask that question and its not like he even cared who she was. It was the first thing he thought of though after hearing Stiles and the Sheriff mention her downstairs. He didnt really know much about the kid and this was his accidentally icebreaker. This caught Stiles attention. He looked at Derek questioningly, then answered without arguing the topic that had been brought up. There was no point in it. They were supposed to talk so if this could break the ice of things might as well give it a try. 

"Shes this girl Scott and I go to school with. Ive had a huge crush on her for years and she acts like I'm a nobody." There was obvious hurt in his voice. Maybe the human ear couldn't detect it but Derek picked up on it almost immediately. "She invited me to her house today. A piece of me honestly thought that maybe this girl had some sort of feelings for me but of course I was proven wrong. I was just a last resort" Stiles said throwing his hands up for a split second "because she needed to talk to someone and all her actual friends were busy."

Derek wasn't expecting an answer like this one but he also wasnt sure what he was asking when he asked. He wasn't exactly good with feelings. Dealing with them or expressing them. Lucky for him Stiles wasn't done talking which meant he didn't have to answer yet. 

"She wanted help with her bipolar boyfriend and tried saying I dont know what its like to deal with peoples personalities changing. Made it seem like it was so torturous that Jackson, whos an asshole regardless, is acting weird towards her. But she has no idea how bad it can really be."

"You do?" Derek accidentally asked. He was actually a little curious. Stiles spoke with such surety of the subject. He knew Stiles wasn't ever actually in a real relationship. Actually, it didnt seem like Stiles had very many friends either. He seemed rather on the lonely end of life. 

"Yea. I do" Stiles said looking up and eyeing him. His tone changed when he answered. He still looked upset but his tone was serious. It was as if he could truly feel exactly what was described. 

"Who hurt you?" Derek had to know. He felt like this was something that had left a huge dent in Stiles life. He felt like this would help him better understand the boy he sat across from. People always did say to know a person you have to know where their pain comes from. The answer he received took him by surprise. 

"My mother." Stiles voice cracked as he admitted it. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "She was uhh, she was sick. It happened so quick and in the process of dying she began to forget who I was. Everyday was a surprise with her." Stiles stoped speaking. It was almost as though he was reliving his childhood experience. He sat there and Derek noticed the emotions in his eyes. Pain. He regretted asking the question completely. He knew what losing family was like. He knew all too well. But their death was quick unlike Stiles mother. Sure it still hurt Derek and in no way was it something he just got over, but Stiles mom had suffered, and because of her prolonged death, so did Stiles. In so many ways. It was one thing to lose a parent because they died, but it was another thing to lose a parent while they were still living. 

"Lets do something tomorrow" Derek said. Stiles looked at him confused. "Scotts more then welcome to join, thought i already know he has plans with Allison. Id really like to just hang out with you though. I feel like we have a lot more in common then we know." Derek always thought of Stiles as weak but after hearing what hes been through, there had to be more to him then he let off. 

"Yea" Stiles answered. "Yea i guess we can. But in public. With witnesses" Stiles said to him. Derek laughed at this answer. The kid had the same attitude back in his voice he usually portrayed.

"Of course" he responded. "Whatever you want. Tomorrows your day." Derek said this slightly out of pity from bringing up bad memories. Also, He didnt know why he decided to get himself in the mess he did tonight so he figured this would make up for his lack of responses as Stiles spoke. He had planed on staying longer tonight but this topic of conversation was not in his plans. To think this all started with the word 'Lydia'. Derek wasn't sure he liked that name after tonight. 

"I will see you tomorrow" Derek smiled. He made his way towards the window and left. 

___________________

Stiles actually wasn't mad Derek was there once they started talking. Sure, Derek didn't actually say much but it felt good to be listened to. It was hard for Stiles to open up to people but after today he couldn't help himself from talking. It just felt so good to get what happened with Lydia off his chest and its not like hed ever tell Scott. What was it that made telling Derek so easy? Stiles thought it was more then likely the fact that Derek didnt talk much but he wasnt positive thats what it was. After getting the Lydia incident off his chest, Derek almost seemed uncomfortable. At least, thats what Stiles thought at first. He was very shocked when Derek asked him to meet up with him tomorrow. Stiles agreed but only if it were in a public setting. Just incase. Just because Derek didnt try anything tonight didnt mean he wouldnt next time they were together. It wasnt until he left that Stiles realized they didnt exchange phone numbers. But wait, Derek was a werewolf. Maybe he didnt need a phone to get in contact with Stiles? But Scott still used phones? This was all still pretty new to him. Just incase plans did go through, he decided to call Scott and invite him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott answered on the third ring.   
"Stiles everything ok?"

"Yea? Cant a friend just call his friend to say hi?"

"Thats not really something you do though?"

"Youre right. Actually im calling to ask if you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"I cant I've got plans with Allison tomorrow but what about Sunday?"

"No Scott. I need you tomorrow Saturday not Sunday, Saturday!"

"Why whats Saturday?"

"Derek asked me to hang out and I kinda realllllly want you to be there."

"Wait, Derek Hale?"

"No Derek Jeter OF COURSE Derek Hale..."

"Well if it was Derek Jeter Id totally cancel with Allison but i dont know about for Derek Hale"

"SCOTT! Seriously can you come?"

"How did you two even go about making plans?"

"He showed up in my room."

"In your room?"

"Yes. Thats what I just said Scott. In. My. Room."

"Why was he in your room?"

"To talk."

"To talk?"

"Yes to talk!"

"I dont think Derek really makes it a goal to go out of his way to talk"

"Well he did"

"Why?"

"I dont know Scott but now im supposed to see him tomorrow and I'd feel better if you were there too."

"Cant dude"

"Scott..."

"Look who knows whatll happen. Maybe you guys will end up being friends, but I see enough of him. Im not canceling on Allison"

"Maybe hell try to kill me?"

"Stiles stop Dereks a good guy."

"You barely know him."

"Trust me on this. Its a wolf thing. I just know"

"Scott c'mon just come tomorrow."

"I cant dude. Look I have to go Stiles but if he trys anything weird tomorrow just call me. I know he wont though...."

"Just call you? You know he wont? Thats supposed to make me feel better?"

"Bye Stiles"  
-click-

He wasnt mad at Scott. He was more confused how he even got himself into this situation. Sure it was nice being able to vent to Derek tonight but he still didn't know if he could trust the man. Maybe Derek would forget about it? Honestly only time would tell. Stiles laid back into his bed and decided he might as well get some sleep sense he had nothing better to do. 

That night his mind was racing between things. Mainly about the way Lydia had acted and of course, Derek Hale. He would briefly catch himself starting to think about his mother but would try to divert himself as quick as possible. As much as he missed his mom, thinking about her just made him upset. He hated remembering him visiting her at the hospital and her throwing fits because she didnt want a stranger in her room. With all the emotions running through his head, it took a while to drift to sleep. When he woke up, he was surprised by the sight in front of him. 

Derek Hale about a dozen feet away, same seat he was in last night. Stiles shot up "What are you doing here!?"

"Were hanging out. Get ready."

"This is NOT how you make friends."

"Just get ready" Derek said annoyed. 

"I thought we agreed PUBLIC place not Stiles room!"

"Stiles. Just get ready."

Stiles got out of bed, only in boxers and a t-shirt. It was pretty awkward having no pants on in front of any guy he barely knew let alone a werewolf. He put on some sweats and a hoodie, he didnt care if he looked 'nice'. If there was any time it was considered acceptable to not care about your appearance it was today. He barely slept and woke up to a werewolf in his room. He had a feeling itd be a long day. 

___________________

Derek couldnt sleep. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach, nervous even. Why was he nervous? He had no reason to feel this way. He had to be up in an hour anyway, maybe itd be best to just get out of bed. Scott and him had made arrangements to meet up early and practice a little before their days started. Scott had a day planned with Allison so the only time they could fit anything in was before the day actually began. They met up around 6am and began their practicing by going for a short run. 

"So i heard youre hanging out with Stiles today?"

"You heard correctly then" Derek answered not changing his emotions. 

"Whats up with that?"

"Just wanna get to know him better I guess. Isnt that what you suggested yesterday after he dropped you off?"

"Yea I guess I did" Scott answered. "Guess i just didnt think youd really try."

"No reason not to"

"Also heard you snuck into his room"

Derek looked at Scott for a second or two before focusing his attention straight ahead once more. "Well I didnt exactly know how else to get in contact with him."

"Yea.." Scott answered. "Guess it wasnt hard to find him. Just gotta follow the stench he releases and your good to go"

"Stench?" Derek asked Scott. What did he mean stench?

"Yea man? You havnt noticed lately Stiles has been reaking of anxiety. Like more then the usual teenager in highschool." Derek didnt notice that. In fact Stiles didnt once smell remotely bad to him. He was confused if maybe Scott had been picking up other scents instead of the one Stiles let off.

"He doesnt smell that bad.."

"Derek" Scott answered between breaths "Im stuck in a car with him everyday. Trust me I know what im talking about." 

They made it back to Dereks and finished out practice. At around 9 Scott left to go get ready to meet up with Allison for brunch. Such a stupid thing to call a meal. Food was food no matter what time you ate it. Why did it need a special name? Derek hopped in the shower and threw on some jeans and a T-shirt. At around 10 he decided to make his way over to Stiles house. Officer Stilinskis car wasnt there which was a sigh of relief. He didnt feel like having to deal with the cops this morning. 

Derek made his way into Stiles room and sat in the chair across from the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful, unlike last night. He made a mental note of the smell he picked up and once again it was amazing. There were no signs of stress, depression, nothing. Just sweet air. Stiles awoke just a moment later, totally in shock that Derek was right across from him. 

"Whatre you doing here!" he shot up. He reacted like Derek had a gun in his hands or something. Then again, he did have claws, but its not like they were out. 

"Were hanging out. Get ready." It was all Derek could muster up. 

"This is NOT how you make friends." Stiles stared at him, half hidden under his covers. 

"Just get ready" Derek said. He was starting to get annoyed. He was nervous about this for some reason and all he could do was think about the smell. The one Stiles let off that bothered Scott so much, but Derek enjoyed it. 

"I thought we agreed PUBLIC place not Stiles room!" The boy said back acting defensive. 

"Stiles. Just get ready." Derek was keeping his cool but honestly how many times did he have to say the same thing. 

Stiles got out of bed only wearing his boxers and a T-shirt. Derek glanced away trying not to make him feel awkward but for some reason caught himself not wanting to turn away. In fact, his mind was wondering, almost wishing Stiles slept with even less clothing on. He shook himself out of it and looked back to Stiles. He was dressed in a hoodie and some sweatpants. Derek caught himself checking the man out, but stopped himself for that exact reason: STILES IS A MAN. 

"Ready as I'll ever be" Stiles stated. 

"Alright its your day. What do you want to do?" Derek asked. 

"I dont understand. Why is this MY day again?" Stiles asked curiously. They never established why exactly they were doing what Stiles wanted when this was supposed to be a day for both of them. Derek didnt want to admit it was because he felt bad for him last night so he changed plans. 

"Fine. Half your day half my day" Derek answered. 

"Fair enough" Stiles said. "I think I know exactly where I want to go first."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is your idea of fun" Derek laughed. It actually was kinda funny to him Stiles would choose to come here. "You realize how great at this i am right?" That comment surprised Stiles. 

"You putt-putt?"

"Oh i can putt-putt" laughed Derek.

"No wolf powers though" Stiles said pointing at Derek. "Wolf powers are cheating. Wolf powers are a big no-no for putt-putt."

Derek put his hands up in defeat. "No wolf powers." He walked up to the golf ball and began aiming up his putter.

"Promise?" Stiles asked. 

"Promise" Derek replied right before sinking a hole in one. 

"No way. No way you just sunk that with normal Derek powers." Derek laughed at the way Stiles acted. It was almost childish in a matter but it wasn't immature. 

"I've done this once or twice.. your up though Stalinski." Stiles walked up to the green and placed his ball down. He got ready to swing but as he eased back, the club swooped back even farther, escaping his grasp. Derek caught the stray putter without even flinching and walked it back over to Stiles, who now wore his hand on the back of his neck. 

"I was uhh- the club was slippery and uhh- yea. Haha." Derek stepped back and gestured to ball, as if insisting Stiles try again. He actually hit the ball this time but it was nowhere near the hole. "You sure you didnt use wolf powers?" He laughed nervously.   
________________

Stiles began to walk towards the ball and Derek followed him. As Stiles was lining up to hit, Derek stepped behind him, placing his hands over his wrists. Stiles looked at him over his shoulder. Derek Hale, the big bad wolf was being gentle as ever. Stiles didnt notice until now just how perfect his smile was. He stopped his gaze and went back to focusing on the golfball. 

"Let me show you how to guide the ball." Stiles gave him full permission and he actually sunk it in. He pulled away immediately after, not wanting to stay in Dereks embrace for too long. "Yea uh thanks. Youre good" he nervously laughed. He look at the man again, he couldnt believe Derek Hale had gave him butterflys in his stomach. 

As they were finishing up their game, Stiles couldn't help but watch the way Derek went about it so elegantly. It was what Stiles believed to be a rare sight of Derek. He didn't seem to be harvesting all that anger he usually had. It seemed like he was just enjoying his time. Stiles had to snap out of it though- he still didnt like Derek. Shouldnt like Derek. 

After the game they went for a bite to eat. Stiles never seen anyone devour a burger like the man in front of him. It was almost animal like. He almost found it attractive the way Derek would look up at him between bites and smile with his mouth shut, almost as if he was acknowledging he wasnt the cleanest eater. He definitely wasnt the cleanest eater.   
"Derek you got a little something" Stiles said gesturing to his own chest as reference. Derek tried to wipe his shirt off but it was useless. The stain was staying. "We can just stop at my house if you want sense its down the street."

"Yea thatd be great" Derek said. 

"Soo what did you wanna do with the rest of the day?" Stiles really wasnt having a bad day at all. It took him by surprise that him and Derek could enjoy each others company quite like this. 

"Not sure" Derek admitted, putting money on the table to pay for the meal. "Guess I'll think about it on the way to your place."

Stiles drove the two of them back to his house. It was only a 2 minute ride, a lot closer then Dereks house was. Stiles led him inside and up to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and pointed to the other side of the room "drawers are right there help yourself to whatever." Derek took off his jacket and shirt immediately. Stiles watched him as he walked over to the dresser. His muscles were huge compared to his own. He also concentrated on the tattoo located on his back. Derek pulled out a shit and tried it on, turning to face Stiles. 

"Do you think all your shirts are gonna be this tight" Derek laughed looking down at his own body. 

"Not sure" stiles said with a nervous laugh. Derek took the shirt off and Stiles concentrated on his abs. He especially stared at his V. Why was he looking at a guy? He never had before. Maybe he was just so infatuated with Lydia he never wanted to notice anyone else. He kept his eyes on Derek, thinking about how hard his body is. Derek tried on another shirt and walked towards Stiles trying to point out just how small his clothes were on him. It seemed like all his shirts wouldnt fit. 

___________

Derek had enjoyed putt-putting with Stiles more then he thought. What he enjoyed even more was the burger he had ate at the local diner. It was delicious. Stiles had kept looking at him and it made him a little self conscious throughout the meal. Why did he even care what the teenager thought about him? After his meal, Stiles pointed out a new stain that had appeared on his shirt. Luckily, the diner was close to Stiles and he offered to lend Derek a new one. 

They went to his house, Stiles bugging him the whole time about what Derek had wanted to do now that it was his turn to pick and he honestly wasnt sure what he wanted to do with him. Stiles led him to his room and sat on his bed. Derek went over to the dresser trying on a few different shirts. He walked towards Stiles to show him just how tight all his shirts actually were on him. Stiles was the one acting nervous now. Derek took the shirt he was wearing off and looked down at man who was starring at Derek's eye leveled body. Stiles smelled amazing. Desirable. But Derek wasnt gay. Hes never been attracted to men and has had plenty of girlfriends in his time, so why was he so focused on the guy in front of him. He barely knew him 24 hours ago and now his thoughts were running wild. Apparently he wasnt the only one. Derek noticed a bulge between Styles legs. Thank god hed worn sweatpants. "Stiles" derek muttered. 

"Yea" Stiles answered quietly, taking his eyes off Derek's body and looking up to make eye contact with him. 

"I think I know what I wanna do" he said as he leaned in, kissing Styles and pushing him down on the bed. Styles accepted the movement almost too willingly. The two were making out with so much passion that neither of them had experienced before. Stiles hands all over Derek's body. Derek prompted himself up with one arm and grabbed Stiles dick through his sweats with the other. Stiles let out a low moan that Derek quickly covered by pressing their mouths together once again. 

Derek moved his lips to Stiles neck and Stiles muttered 'Im so hard' into the other mans ear. This obviously turned Derek on more, it was blatant by the way his body reacted to that comment. Derek began to thrust himself into the other boy while on top. It felt so good to rub his own hard cock against Stiles body. Just as things began to heat up even more, there was a slam of a door outside. Someone was entering the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles didnt know exactly what was happening at first when Derek acted on his impulses. He was pushed down, laying on his back making out with the man on top of him. He enjoyed what was happening. Just as he began to think nothing could be better, he felt a hand take hold of his already erect penis. He couldnt stop himself from moaning with pleasure but Derek knew how to shut him up. They made out a little more before he the other man began kissing and sucking at his neck. "Im so hard." Stiles couldnt help but say it. Hes never been so turned on in his life. Derek began to move his hips into him. He could feel his cock rubbing against Stiles hips, and for some reason he found himself wanting more. Just before that could happen, Derek stopped what he was doing. 

 

"Someones here" Derek said as he pushed himself up, grabbing for the shirt he came into the house with. Footsteps were coming up the steps.

"Stiles?" The voice said. 

Derek climbed out the window just in time before the door opened. Stiled had managed to sit up and put a pillow over his lap. 

"Stiles I--" his fathers voice cut off as he looked at his son. 

"Hey dad" Stiles said nervously. "Just hangin out"

His father shook his head and left the room. He laid back on his pillow, a million thoughts raced through his head at the moment. Was he really just making out with Derek Hale? He didnt even like the guy. Or maybe he did? Stiles was so confused. He was so into what was just going on. It felt so right. Stiles didnt like guys though? Let alone werewolf guys.. What would of happened if his father didnt come home? Or worse what would of happened if his father seen what was happening. Why couldnt he stop thinking about how Derek felt on top of him? 

All of the sudden, he heard a noice by the window and quickly glanced to see Derek in his room once more. "Soo uhh" Derek said looking at the floor. "Sorry if-"

"You're fine." Stiles said. He didnt look in his direction which made Derek feel as though he had messed up making a move. Just as he was about suggest he should leave, Stiles looked up at him. "Do you wanna take a nap with me? I didnt really sleep well last night and I'm tired but I don't really want you to go yet."

"I'd love to nap with you, Stiles" Derek smiled, almost relieved. 

"Can you just lock my door? I dont really want my dad coming in and thinking anything weird." It was very reasonable in Dereks eyes why hed want the privacy. The sheriff and him havnt exactly been on good terms lately and it was no secret to anyone. Ever sense Derek was convicted of murdering his own sister there were a few handfuls of people that felt weird in his presence. He locked the door and went over to the bed and laid down, starring at the ceiling. Moments later he felt an arm around him and a head on his chest. Derek took his left arm from underneath Stiles and wrapped it around him. With his right hand he gently played with the mans hair. This lasted for a few minutes before the silence was broken. 

"Whyd you kiss me?" Stiles asked. His eyes were still shut and his head laid still where it was. 

"Why did you kiss me back?" Derek asked trying to be a smart ass. 

"No seriously" Stiles lifted his head and rested his chin on Derek's chest looking up at him. "Why'd you do it?"

"I'm not too sure. Im.." Derek thought for a few seconds of what to say next "I'm not into guys. I especially dont do relationships with guys. But theres something about you that has me thinking of things i never thought i would."

"I always felt like you didnt like me. To be honest you kinda freaked me out because of it. "

"There was always something about you that interested me." Derek couldnt help but smile at the man gazing up at him. His eyes. Why hadnt Derek ever really noticed them the way he was now?

"And what was that?"

There was another small pause, then Derek admitted "Your smell."

"My smell?" Stiles slightly laughed. "What about my smell?" Curiosity lit up Stiles face. 

"Its just an old rumor my Uncle Peter told me when I was a teenager.."

"Tell me" Stiles said smiling up at the man. "What was the rumor?"

"Well," Derek began "he told me when I was younger, maybe 13ish, that when you find the person youre put on earth to be with you can tell by their smell. Well, it only works for werewolves for obvious reasons. Its the way nature help pushe you together. I always thought he was telling me that because he hated my girlfriend at the time."

"So whats so different about my smell?"

"You smell sweet. Scott claims you stink of anxiety but I cant pick it up. You always smell amazing."

"Scott really thinks I smell bad?"

"Only when your anxious" Derek answered

"So my smell attracts you?"

"It's definitely not a turn off, but I've been realizing today that I might actually be attracted to more then that." Derek softly kissed Stiles lips, then pulled away and looked at him. 

"You know," Stiles spoke, "I feel like im pretty damn attracted to you too." He smiled before bringing his head back down, laying down atop Derek once more. "So your saying were like soul mates or something?"

"Im honestly not sure what im saying, but we seemed to connect pretty fast. I just want to enjoy my time with you"


	7. Chapter 7

As the next week went by, Derek and Stiles spent a fairly large amount of time with each other. When they wernt together, there was a good chance they were talking on the phone or texting. Werewolves did use phones as it turns out, it wasnt just Scott. They learned new things about one another and it usually ended with them appreciating each other more. 

As Stiles walked to class, Scott ran up to him. "Hey"

"Hey" Stiles was staring at his phone as usual. 

"Whatre you doing later? I feel like we haven't really seen much of each other lately and Derek said he cant meet with me later so I figured wed do something."

"Oh I'm busy later actually, maybe another time?"

"Well what're you doing? Maybe I can come and we can do something after?"

"Its not really something I can bring someone to.. maybe tomorrow though?"

"Yea tomorrow works.." it was weird to Scott how distant Stiles had been lately. It was ever sense the day he went over Lydias that hes been acting weird. The fact he didnt want to talk to Scott about it either didnt help the situation. Scott found Allison and decided to talk to her about what was on his mind. 

"Hey Scott" she smiled as she seen him approaching her locker.

"Hey gorgeous" he answered, just as happy to see her. "Whatre you doing later?"

"Nothing planned" she shut her locker and began to walk through the hall, Scott followed. 

"Do you wanna help me with something?"

"I thought you said you and Stiles were doing something?" 

"Thats the thing- I asked him and hes still acting weird. Not like Stiles weird like somethings wrong weird."

"So where do we come into play with that?"

"I think we should follow him after school. See what hes doing. He said hes busy but I dont know.. I just have this weird feeling."

"Thats an invasion of privacy" she said glaring at Scott. 

"Yea but what if hes in trouble. Hes my best friend.."

She thought about it for a second. "Fine. Well follow him. Just meet me at my locker at the end of school." Scott kissed her before she entered her class and they parted ways. 

Not even five minutes after school ended Allison and Scott were in her car eyeing down Stiles jeep. Once they seen him come out and get in they reversed out of their spot. They left a car or two in front of them to ensure they wouldn't be caught. 

Stiles left the parking lot while Allison and Scott followed, keeping a safe distance behind the blue jeep. He drove a very familiar route and Scott picked up on it instantly. 

"I think hes going to Dereks" Scott said. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yea.."

"Why do you think hes going there? I thought you said they wernt friends?"

"Im not sure. I know they hung out a week or two ago but Stiles said they just talked out their differences."

"You dont think he turned him do you?" Allison asked wide eyed. 

"I dont think so" Scott answered. "I feel like I'd be able to sense if he did. I dont know though maybe.. I guess its possible."

Once stiles turned into the woods, Allison pulled over. "I cant follow him in there. He'll know what weve been doing as soon as he sees us!"

"Just stay here then. Ill be right back.." Scott got out of the car and ran into the woods. Due to both his excessive amount of training and a little help from werewolf speed it wasnt hard to keep up with Stiles. It didnt hurt the jeep was moving more on the slower side, maybe 10mph. Scott stayed back when The vehicle parked and the driver got out. Stiles stood by the jeep as Derek came outside. Scott was uneasy about seeing his best friend here. He didnt know what was happening but his blood started to boil thinking of the possibilities. 

Once Derek got to Stiles, Scott watched as they began to talk. Nothing weird presented itself about that. Just as Scott began to feel a little more at ease he seen Derek put his hand on the back of Stiles neck. Was he threatening him? Stiles didnt look in pain. Actually Stiles looked pretty happy. However, Scott felt very protective of his friend and it angered him to see Derek grabbing his neck. Before Scott was able to process what could be going on between the two, he seen Derek pull Stiles body closer and he kissed him. He was watching his best friend makeout with Derek Hale.

"Sooo?" Allison asked Scott once he got back to the vehicle. He lhad left as soon and he seen what was actually going on between the two. 

"We can leave" Scott answered

"Did he see you?" Allison asked while pulling out of her parking spot. "What happened?"

"I'm honestly not too sure.." 

"Well did you hear anything? See anything? Did anything happen?" She glanced at him then back at the road. Scott didnt answer. "Stiles is ok right?"

"Allison I'm really not too sure whats going on."

"Why?"

"I just- I feel like maybe I should call Stiles." Scott grabbed his phone out of his pocket but didnt do anything with it, just held it.

"Scott just tell me what happened!" Allison shot out. 

"He was making out with Derek." The car was silent for a moment. 

"So hes into guys?" Allison asked. "Thats what youre freaking out about?"

"I mean hes never showed any interest before. Even if he is I just dont know how I feel about him and a hot tempered werewolf.." 

"But if hes happy then whats the big deal. You do realize I date a werewolf" she answered with a smirk.

"My friends not into guys."

"Well you're friends with Danny and hes gay? Why does it matter who hes into?"

"Its Stiles. Hes been obsessed with Lydia sense I can remember."

"And maybe that was just a cover?"

"No theres no way.."

"Scott the issue obviously isnt that hes with a werewolf its that Stiles wants to be with a guy."

"The issue is that hes been lying to me for who knows how long"

"Ok who even knows whats going on. Are you even sure they were making out?"

"Yea i'm pretty sure I know what I saw. Didn't look like they had plans on stopping either."

"So do you not want to be friends with him anymore?"

"Of course I want to. I just- I need to call him and talk to him."

Scott unlocked his phone and punched in Stiles number. The phone began to ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles was walking to class, texting Derek along the way. They had the whole day to themselves. Usually Derek had to meet with Scott whom Stiles had been keeping in the dark about everything. It wasnt that he was scared to tell him, but its not like hes actually had experience telling people he has feelings towards another man. While looking down at his phone, Scott appeared out of nowhere asking to hang out. Stiles offered tomorrow instead, he was really looking forward to his day with Derek. After school he drove right to the Hale house. He got out of the jeep just as Derek came outside to greet him. 

"Hey" Stiles smiled checking the other man out. 

"Bout time you're done" Derek said smiling back. 

"Can we grab something to eat im pretty hungry?"

"Yea, of course we can" Derek said placing his hand on the back of Stiles neck. 

"Woah, did you actually miss me?" Stiles asked jokingly

"How could I not" Derek answered pulling him in and placing Stiles lips against his own. His other hand on the mans hip to keep them as close as he could. A few seconds later Derek pulled away "someones here."

"Who?" Stiles asked concerned. 

Derek stood there quietly for a few moments before looking back to Stiles "Scott."

"What would Scott be doing here?" 

"I dont know.. but I caught a wiff of his scent. I know its him"

"Well is he still here?" Stiles asked confused. 

"I dont think he is but I'm gonna check.. i'll be right back." Derek took off into a jog to investigate his property. He always felt uneasy about visitors who wernt invited. Just after Derek left, Stiles phone began to rang. He looked at the called id: Scott. 'Great' Stiles thought. 

"Hey" He said answering the call. 

"Whatre you doing?" Scott asked

"For some reason I have a feeling you already know" Stiles voice was stern but he was panicking inside.

"Whats going on with you and Derek?"

"Why were you spying on me? Oh and let me guess you're with Allison? Right?"

"Stiles why the hell did I see you making out with Derek Hale!?" Stiles fell silent. This was the first time anybody knew about what was going on outside of himself and Derek. He didnt even know how to answer. This question was so simple, as easy as they could get, yet he couldnt bring himself to answer. "Stiles!? What is going on with you?" 

Stiles had been thinking about this all week. He had been wondering what was going on with him. Why hes been so confused about everything. He spent so much time recently trying to figure himself out, and he did. He knew who he was, but it didnt make it easier to admit it. For some reason Stiles found it kind of hard to accept himself. 

"Stiles" Scott yelled as if demanding his attention. "What is going on?"

Stiles muttered something quickly. There it was he said it. He froze and waited for a response which he got very quickly. 

"I cant understand you youre slurring your words. Are you drunk?"

"No"

"Then whats going on!? The truth Stiles." 

Oh great, as if it wasnt hard enough saying it once now he had to say it twice. Stiles took in a breath and then "I'm gay" came out a little more clearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter wasnt that long but I plan on posting another one later today. 
> 
> It always annoys me how in the Sterek fanfics everyone is just so open to the idea of their relationship. Thats not usually how it goes in real life so I'm trying to change that a little. I know so many people who lost friends and even family when they came out so idk why everyone makes their fics to where every character is just like totally accepting. 
> 
> Hopefully youre all into this fic. i havnt really gotten much feedback so itd be much appriciated if the readers could leave their input once in a while to let me know how its going. Its my first time writting a fic and any tips are welcome!(:


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 9.

"Stiles you arent gay" Scott said to him. Allison looked over at the passenger mouthing 'he is gay?' but Scott ignored her. "Why do you think youre gay?" The phone was silent. "Stiles is Derek putting you up to this or something? Whats going on?"

"No. Dereks not doing anything" Stiles voice sounded so empty saying that. 

"Why do you think your gay" Scott asked a little more calmer

"Scott I'll just see you tomorrow."

"What if I dont want to hang out anymore?" More silence on the other end of the phone. 

"Then I guess I wont see you tomorrow" Stiles finally answered.   
-click-

Allison had pulled the car over at some point while Scott was on the phone. "Seriously" she said looking at him. 

"Stiles isnt gay" Scott answered without looking back towards her. "Dereks up to something.."

"Ohh yea Derek is forcing Stiles into saying that because itll benefit him SO much." 

Scott thought about it. It wasnt really logical thinking to assume Derek was behind this. Scott had seen how happy Stiles looked with him. Scott had seen the way they were together, even if it was only a few seconds. Why was Scott acting this way. "But he was so into Lydia theres no way tha-"

"Scott!" Allison cut him off. "Why does it matter!?"

Why did it matter? Why was any of this affecting Scott the way it was. "Can you take me back to Dereks?"

"I dont think thats a good ide-"

"Allison please" Scott almost begged. 

"Ok.. alright" she said starting that car back up. "But just remember Stiles is your best friend." She made a U-turn and headed back towards Dereks. "Anything you say today might end that.."

_______

"No sign of him" Derek said making his way back to Stiles. "Maybe he just forgot I told him not to stop by today" he leaned in for a kiss but Stiles moved away. "Whats wrong?"

"Scott called me. He knows about us.."

"Sooooo.. is that a bad thing?"

"I dont care if he knows. I just care thats hes acting weird now.."

"Weird how?"

"I dont know just questions and stuff" Derek laughed and it made Stiles look at him confused. "What hows this funny?"

"Your best friends a werewolf, IM a werewolf and it doesnt bother you at all. You get asked a couple questions and all of the sudden your scared? Stiles," Derek grabbed him by both of his hands " How does that make any sense."

"I told him I was gay and he freaked out.." Derek looked at him surprised but calm. 

"You never told me you were gay. In fact I remember you telling me something pretty different."

"Ive just been thinking about a lot recently.. i keep thinking about it.. i dont get why it matters to anyone what I am..."

"Hey, hey" Derek grabbed his face to ensure they were making eye contact "obviously it doesnt matter to me" Derek said smiling "not like I have room to talk. Im a man with feelings for another man" 

"Is that all you are?" Stiles asked jokingly. 

Derek stared into his eyes, silently appreciating him. "Why do you want me to be more?"

"I want you to do what you want" Stiles answered. 

Derek let go of Stiles and cleared his throat. "Stiles Stilinski, will you do me the honor of officially being my boyfriend?"

"You mean it?" Stiles asked smirking. 

"Course I mean it. We pretty much are already just without the label."

Stiles kissed Derek. Hes been waiting for this moment. Though they havnt been talking long, Stiles really wanted to put a label on it. It just felt right. 

"Someones coming" Derek said. They both looked over to see Allisons car driving up to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Allison parked her car and Scott got out, approaching Stiles and Derek. "We need to talk" Scott said to Stiles, ignoring the other mans presence. 

"I was kinda trying to make plans to do that tomorrow with you. You were the one acting weird about everything"

"Stiles, my best friends been ignoring me and been distant for the last week. You expect me not to be upset over that?"

"Thats not what the problem is.." Stiles knew what Scott originally made a big deal about. He wasnt stupid. Scott looked at Derek, then back to Stiles. 

"Are you happy?"

"Yea, for once I can say I am." Scott knew Stiles had trouble between his adhd and depression. He always seemed fine but he had a lot of troubles that held him down. To hear his friend say he was happy and to be able to know he was telling the truth, how mad could he be?

"Ya know maybe I was acting dumb on the phone. Can we still hang tomorrow?"

"Yeaa, ya know I was kinda just gonna show up at your house regardless." Stiles answered with a shrug. "Whyd you come here though?"

"Wanted to apologize in person I guess.." Scott said glancing at Derek then quickly back to Stiles. "I'm gonna get back to Allison but I'll see you tomorrow" He walked back to the car and they drove away. 

Stiles turned to Derek "guess that wasnt so bad"

"Hes not ok with it you know" Derek said watching the car disappear in the distance. 

"What do you mean" Stiles asked confused "you heard him he said he was being stupid"

"Yea but the way he kept looking at me made it obvious he doesnt like whats happening" Derek added quickly. 

"Can we just enjoy the rest of our day together" Stiles asked. "We can go back to my house where theres a nice bed and a tv and watch a movie" with the smile he wore, Derek couldnt say no. 

The next day, as promised Scott and Stiles met up. They were playing video games at Scotts just like old times, before either of them knew werewolves even existed. All morning was just like the good old days, nothing was awkward between the two. It felt like Stiles was reliving some of the best times of his lives: completely carefree day with his best friend. And pizza. 

"Soo.." Scott said after the game ended "were you never really into Lydia?" Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously?"

"Youve been weird all week Stie. I cant just get help understanding this more?"

Stiles sighed. He had been distant and a lot had changed during that time. 

"Im not gonna judge you Stiles Im just curious how all this came about so quickly. Just a little over a week ago you were excited Lydia was calling you and now youre saying youre not even attracted to her? It just doesnt make sense to me?"

Stiles seemed a little nervous. This was all a new experience for him too, not just Scott. "So I went to Lydias that night and I was actually really excited she invited me over, I wasn't lying about that. I also never lied about thinking I was in love with her. I really thought what I felt towards her was love. I think I just got it confused with other emotions but I convinced myself it wasn't anything else because I was scared."

"So you never actually wanted to be with Lydia?" Stiles thought about it for a second. 

"Ya know, I think I was more jealous of her then anything, but I mixed up wanting what she had with wanting her."

"Well whatd she have?"

"It doesnt matter, Scott." It was silent for a moment before Scott began asking more questions. 

"So what made you realize everything?"

"Realize everything what? That im into guys? "

Scott gave him an 'are you serious' type of expression "yea" 

"I dont know. Ive been getting these...feelingsfor a while I just never knew what they were until recently. It freaked me out at first to be honest."

"So you were attracted to guys before Derek?" This was a question Scott really wanted an answer to. 

"Yeaa I guess.. But I didnt realize what I felt was an attraction. Maybe I just didnt want it to be an attraction."

"So then you-"

"Scott!" Stiles interrupted. "Can we stop with the 50 questions! How would you feel if I bombarded you with.." Stiles stopped talking. "Actually out of curiosity I do have a question for you.."

"Which is?"

"How does Allison smell to you?"

"How does she smell to me?"

"Yea, yea" Stiles said moving his hands in an odd motion "like her fragrance."

"She smells... good?"

"But like good like good or good like GOOD?"

"Good like good?"

"But which good?"

"Stiles what kinda question is this?"

"I dont know Scott just answer it."

"She smells fine."

"But nothing special about it?"

"I mean she doesnt smell much different then the other girls at out school. Why?"

"Just something I was wondering.."


End file.
